One Date or more
by Mrs.Cap'n jack
Summary: So Lily and James are friends and they begin to date... just read i have no idea where i'm going with this story because i just kinda started to revise it because i forgot about it wish me luck....
1. Notes

_**History of Magic**_

_**THE KEY**_

James-James

Lily-_Lily_

Remus- Remus

Sirius- **Sirius**

**Chapter one Notes**

Hey Lily

_What Potter?_

There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday

_Your point?_

Watcha doing this Saturday?

_I'm probably going to Hogsmeade to go Christmas shopping. Why?_

You want to go with me?

_James why do you always do this to me?_

Because one of these days you're going to see that I'm not such a bad person you make me out to be.

_But how can I tell if you are a different person?_

Go out with me…just one date if you still think I'm such a bad person then I'll leave you alone.

_Well… I don't know… You promise not to brag about this to the whole school then I'll go on one date._

I promise but if you have a good time I don't want to hear any bragging either

_Trust me James there's not going to be any bragging on my part._

So this Saturday?

_This Saturday._

_**Muggle Studies**_

**So Prongs what did I miss in HOM while I was sleeping?**

Not a thing Paddy.

Sure nothing I thought Lily meant more to you then that Prongs.

What?

_JAMES!! I told you not to brag._

I Didn't

You two should be a little more carefully about who you let pass your notes.

**What did I miss?**

Nothing Padfoot.

**Oh come on Prongs please tell me.**

_Go ahead James I don't care anymore._

I'm Sorry Lily… Sirius Lily and me are going to go to hogsmeade on a date together.

**That's great!! Prongs finally get the girl after five years.**

_He hasn't got me yet!_

What do you mean?

She means if I don't show her a good time and change her mind about me she'll never go out with me. So Guys just leave it be. I really don't want to mess this up.

**Ok but can I ask just one thing?**

_Sure I guess._

**If you two do get together, can Lily come with us to your house for Christmas?**

Pad, Lily is welcome to come with us even if she doesn't want to go out with me. She doesn't have to be my girlfriends to hang out with us.

_What do you guys do for Christmas?_

**We go to James House for the whole Christmas Break and his mum and dad are the best They let us do anything we want to do. They have an all you can eat chocolate Frog and butterbeer stash and we play in the snow, go horseback riding OH and we go swimming also **

You make it sound like it's the best place in the world.

**Oh but it is James, it is.**

_Wait how can you have swimming and snow in the same sentence?_

Because I have an indoor pool

_Dang James your family must be loaded._

Well yeah I guess, you see dad is Head Auror so he makes good money.

**A/N Hey everybody I so totally just revised this chapter there isn't really all that much I changed just a few rewording.. but the other chapter really need help so I'm off to fix chapter 2 wish me luck**

**Love Always**

**Heather**


	2. Date plans part one

Hey Ya'll Sorry its been so long… I don't have a computer so I have to use the schools when I get the chance. I'm a nervous wreck right know I just got sent to the principle and he was really mean I hate this place god I just wish I go just stay home and forget about all this crap well on with the story

Date Planning 

After class on Friday the Marauders decided to sneak out and go to Hogsmeade. We'll Remus decided to but James wasn't to keen on the idea. "So why are we here Moony? IT FREEZING!" James complained.

"Because Prongs We're going to help you get the Lily t…"

"NO NO NO NO NO Remus I WILL NOT let you mess this up for me …. I _Really_ like her."James cut him off.

"I know I know … but we can still help you make reservations can we not?"

"I guess but…"

"No funny business we know." Moony said with a smile.

"So _what _do you have planned?" Sirius asked.

"Well… Um… well."

"Nothing? Prongs you hopeless… and to think you didn't want our help." Sirius Laughed

"Sod off Padfoot." James sighed "So what are you going to do stand there all night or are we going to plan this date?"

"So… I thought you would first go…" Remus whispered the rest in James's ear.

"So have you got her anything yet?" Sirius asked.

"I'm suppose to get her something?" James asked surprised.

"Yes. Just how many date have you been on prongs?"

"None this Important." James mumbled.

"Well we're running out of time if we don't get a move on you'll never get Lily to fall in love with you." Remus told them.

A/n Yes I know this is very short but I had to hurry and type something Well I hope you like it and thanks to all who reviewed and keep them comin I'm lovin them well the next time I will be able to update will be Monday that is if I don't go to moms because If I go to moms then I'll update this weekend well gtg buh bye ttyl

Love Always

Heather

Song of the day… Homespun Love by Keith Urban

You spun your web back a Sunday or two  
I ain't never met nobody  
Like the likes of you  
You got me preachin' the news  
You turned down my road and decided to stay  
And I took a shine to your hair  
And your hillbillly ways  
And how you kiss on my face  
I got a bone deep feelin'  
You're the start of the good ole days

(Chorus)  
Well I still remember  
You came by my trailer  
With chicken and some homemade wine  
The dogs got to barkin'  
When we got the sparkin'  
We almost set the house on fire  
Well I got a big heapin' helpin'  
Of the stuff I get a hankerin' for  
But honey your homespun love  
Just keeps me comin' back for more

I like the flamingos you stuck in your yard  
And I like the notions you stick in my head and my heart  
Yeah and how you fix on my car  
Well I reckon I'm lucky you're everything I need so far

(Repeat Chorus)


	3. Date plans part 2

Chapter 2 cont.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah Prongs?" Sirius asked while looking at all the gets and gadgets at Zonkos (AN if that's wrong I'm sorry because I forgot…)

"I don't think Lily would want any of this stuff."

"Oh this isn't for Lily… It's for me…" Sirius Laughed.

James sighed and left him. Snow started to fall as he walked slowly across the street to find the perfect little Jewelry shop. In the window he saw a beautiful gold heart shaped locket with a beautiful white Lily on the front. 'Perfect' he thought walking in through the door the ting bell rang to notify the worker.

An old man came out from the back of the shop. "How may I help you?"

"May I see that locket?" James pointed to the window.

"Of course Mr…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" He said while getting the locket off its stand.

"Potter… How much is it?" James asked as he took the locket from the man.

"1,500 gallons ….. But it's a one of a kind piece though."

"Sold…. Could I get something to Inscribed on it?"

"That would cost extra… a Knut per letter…. 5 kunts for ten words."

"Ok I guess I want it to say on the back... 'Hope…. Love should start with hope'."

"Ok that will be 1500 gallons and 27 knuts." James handed him the money and left the store to find the guys.

"Guys come on It's getting late and I don't want to over sleep tomorrow."

"Oh come on Prongs just one drink won't hurt will it?"

"NO guys come on if you don't leave I'm going with out you and I'm taking MY Cloak ….. Please guys Lily's counting on me to show her a good time. How can I when I have a hangover?"

"Fine ok... but I get to hold the map." Sirius jumped excitedly.

(A/N) Hey guys well I guess that the end of chapter two… I'll Have chapter three on here tomorrow….. well I must go thanks to all who reviewed buh bye GOBLET OF FIRE COMES OUT TO OWN TOMORROW! YEY!

Love Always

Heather

Song of the day….. Alcohol by Brad Paisley (Sorry if its m/s)


	4. The Date part one

James sat in the common room waiting for Lily Evans his date to come and meet him. "Come on Lily." He mumbled to himself. "God please let this day be a good one."

Lily walked slowly down the stairs to find a very handsome messy haired young man waiting for her. He wore a very nice yet casual Jeans and a tight but not too tight black T-shirt to show off his quittage (I sooo miss spelled that I'm soooo sorry) muscles off.

"Wow James you look great." Lily blurted out.

"Oh thanks… whoa Lils you don't look half bad yourself." James said when he got a look at what she was wearing. Tight blue jeans and a green 'V' Neck sweater. The bottom of the sweater verily touched the top of her jeans. "Oh I got you something I thought I would give it to you after our date but…" He pulled out the long thin black box and handed it to her. "I thought it would go perfectly with what you are wearing."

"Oh James you didn't have to get me anything." Lily said while trying to open it "OH My good James its beautiful…" She squealed and hugged him "Help me?" she asked.

He took the locket from her and she turned around to allow him access to the back of her neck. Moving her thick long curls out of the way he fasten it. She allowed his hands to linger on her skin for a little too long before she said "Thanks… So… where you taking me?" she asked looping her arm with is as they walked toward The Fat Lady.

"I thought we would go to Hogsmeade and walk around for a bit. Then we'll go to the new rest rant by the three broomsticks."

"Wow you really have planned this all out haven't you?"

James smiled and nodded then led her out to the snow covered grounds. "OH I love the snow" Lily squealed for the second time that day. She let go of his arm and ran out in the snow. "James come play with me… Its wonderful." She said as she twirled around/

James smiled and ran over to her. She smiled back and took his hands and spun both of them very fast. Lily giggled as James laughed Quickly they both became very dizzy and fell backward.

Lily laughed hysterically '_I can't believe I'm actually having fun'_ she thought. Rolling over to face James "Hey I got an idea how about we ditch the idea of going to the new rest rant and go to the Three Broomsticks instead and just talk over a butterbeer."

"That sounds great"

(A/N I Know I know you want more but hey give me a break I only have one class period to type and I want to read some also….

Thanks to:

Need To Read. Lil Devil ………… I'm trying I'm trying

James'-gurl7492 ………Umm Thanks I didn't know that about the knuts and sickles… do you know how many sickles are in a gallons?

Bookwormandpoet………. Yes I know it was a bit much but…. I had to make it really really expensive


	5. The Date part 2

Ok I obviously didn't read what I typed I'm sop sorry here I think this one is better

They walked into the Three Broomsticks. "It's offly crowed in here." Lily practically screamed into James ear. "I don't think there's any seat left."

"Oh there's one" James pointed to the back.

"So …" Lily sat down. "So… Tell me James what do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know ... I want a family but work … I'm really not sure... Probably an aurror but I don't know. What about you?"

"OH! I want to be a healer... When I want younger I always wanted to be a Doctor but…." Lily began

"A what?" James cut her off.

"A muggle Healer" she told her

"Oh"

"PONGS!" They heard someone yell across the room "Prongs we need you help… I'm sorry but this is important." Finally they saw who it was Sirius popped out of no where.

"Why what's so pressing?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Nothing that concerns you Evans… Now Prongs we need you NOW!"

"Why?" James asked.

"It's Snape."

That was all James need to hear he shot up and started to follow Sirius when he felt a small hand on his forearm. Turning to see whoever it was when his eye met Lily's which was full of angry and sadness. "Please don't do this James." By this time all four marauders was there.

"Lily I have to …"

"Fine… go ahead Potter but don't be crying to me about another date because you had you chance and you had to go run off with you friends and become a bully to some innocent person." Her voice grew to a yelling stage.

"MY GOD LILY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" James yelled back.

Lily was taken aback from his sudden outbursts. "W-w-what?" she asked in a small fragile voice.

"I'VE STUCK UP FOR YOU WHENEVER SOMEONE CALLS YOU A 'MUDBLOOD' … AND YET YOU DON'T APPICATE IT …" James yelled "I BOUGHT YOU A VERY NICE AND EXPENSIVE GIFT!"

At this time Lily had tears in her eye '_how could he think she wanted his money'_ she was feed up with his arrogance, so she slapped him. "I never wanted you bloody money Potter. So you can take you bloody necklace and shove it up you ass!" She said in a low voice the chain broke when she ripped the locket off and threw it at him.

"Then tell me what you want." he said even lower than hers.

"What I always have wanted."

"What's that?"

"I want James." She said very simple.

James was taken aback "Lily you've always had James."

"No I've had _Prongs_ and _Prongs _Is and ass."

"But I'm still the same person." He defended.

"No… you not… when you James you're sweet and nice and you care about me…. But when you Prongs you're an ass a Jerk and you could care less about my feelings."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is… Prongs would never have played out in the snow like retards… But James did James bought me that necklace but Prongs took the meaning right out of it." By this time lily was crying.

"Lily don't cry… I didn't mean anything I said… but you've got to understand that If I stop treating Snape like I have he will take full advantage of me and everyone else. I can't let him do that Lily please… tonight I will explain why I hate Snape so much ok." James hugged her and began to stoke her hair.

"Please promise me James you won't get yourself hurt?"

"I promise… I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes tonight."

(AN) I'm soooo sorry It took forever to update I hope this chapter is long that the other….please forgive me…. I'm going to try to update tomorrow but you never know …. School might to close tomorrow I'm hoping it will me so I don't have to go to band practice well must go bye


	6. NOTE TO READERS!

Hey guys umm I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry its taking forever to update but I have been very busy we just got back from Disney world and OMG it was great it was my first time even being in FL. But it was great we went to the Dixie stampede and me being a country girl I had so much fun well I must go for now I will update ASAPi promise …………… and also I will go back and fix a lot of my mistakes but for now ill talk to you all later buh bye love Always

Heather


	7. Lily's thoughts

IMPORTANT!

Hey I'm back and I need to tell you that I forgot to state in the story that they are in their 7th Year and James and Lily are head boy and girl…………… and if you don't believe me go read the first Harry potter book J. K. said that James and Lily are head boy and girl…….. Oh and for the LAST time I HAD to make the necklace expensive

Last chapter

'_Promise me James… you won't get yourself hurt?"_

"_I promise… I'll see you tonight then?"_

"_Yes tonight."_

This chapter

"Prongs… come on." Sirius complained.

"Ok… Bye Lily"

"Bye"

"You're not moving hello… Earth to James….. Move it buddy!"

"Sirius would you just shut up?" James laughed and finally left lily.

Lily walked slowly away from the Three Broomsticks when her thoughts washed over her.

'_God why does he always make me feel like this?'_

'_**Because you're in love'**_

'_I am not'_

'_**Are too'**_

'_Whatever.. I hate him.'_

'_**Why so you hate him so much?'**_

'_Because he's a jerk and he's always asking me out and his eyes are so mesmerizing and everytime_

'_**wait what was that?'** _

'_No no no not mesmerizing horrid ugly .. I hate his eye they are so so so I don't know just leave me alone.'_

'_**whatever you say…'**_

A/N Hey ya'll whats happening? Not to much here next chapter will be longer I promise I just have to get a move on and write it lol…. Well I really would like to chat but I have like 5 min. to write me reviewer some stuff so buh bye

Cosmopolitan Hey yes I agree Disney is the best and I loved it…. But I did get burnt like nothing other … lol well tomorrow I will try to update again…

Confusedcynic yes I know it was a bit much but I had to

harry-an-ginny sorry it wasn't about why he hates snape but you will just have to keep reading to find out

Miss Sparky sorry I didn't know now I do I will try not to do it again

LOVE ALWAYS

Heather


End file.
